


Hallows Eve

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, I give you nice Halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Halloween has strange perks.





	Hallows Eve

Edward had little interest in Halloween. As a child he had adored it. The holiday had provided many of the few happy memories he had. Now as an adult he considered it pointless and childish, as well as overly commercialized. He also had lost his sweet tooth for candy and any interest in the tacky decorations and costumes.  

But after becoming a rogue, Edward found a new appreciation for the holiday. On Halloween he was able to wear his question mark patterned suits without much fear of authorities due to so many people dressing up. In fact, he found himself almost _enjoying_ Halloween again due to that reason alone.

He had begun to enjoy it so much that he even decided to dress up for a Halloween party Harley was hosting. After much careful thought Edward had decided to dress up as a demon, complete with a horned headband and pitchfork. Red wasn’t exactly his color so he swapped it out for a shade of purple. His costume, in his always so humble opinion, made him look devilishly handsome. He hoped someone besides himself would make that comment.

Deciding that the night was nice enough for him to walk, Edward made his way to Harley’s party. The streets were covered with children wearing costumes and collecting candy. Most of their costumes were franchise characters or members of the Justice League. It was quite amusing that the amount of Wonder Womans overshadowed the amount of Batmans even in Gotham itself and Edward couldn’t help but snicker a little at the idea of Batman himself becoming extra gloomy over it.

As he continued making his way to Harley’s apartment, periodically checking his phone to make sure he hadn’t become lost, Edward found himself dodging numerous children as they ran from house to house. It was nice to see children having fun, it meant that society hadn’t fully beaten them down yet.

When he finally got to his destination he was about to open the door to the apartment building when he noticed a group of kids walking past. They looked to be about twelve or so and were each wearing store bought costumes of different rogues. There was a Catwoman and a Harley Quinn, not surprising. A Scarecrow, which was much more surprising. And much to Edward’s pleasant shock, a Riddler.

Never before had Edward seen anyone dress up as him for Halloween. He felt a great swell of happiness come over him at gaining the admiration of a complete stranger enough that they dressed up as him when there were plenty of other ‘cooler’ costumes out there. Despite the cold night air Edward felt warm like he was standing in a patch of sunlight.

Before the kids could walk past him, he quickly stepped in front of them, blocking their path. The kids stopped in their tracks and paused their conversation, looking up at Edward with confused expressions.

“Nice costumes. I like yours the best, Riddler.” He gave the kids a smile and winked at the one he had addressed before letting himself into Harley’s apartment building.

Edward could hear the kids whispering and giggling to themselves as they walked away and it made his smile grow larger. He could feel his love of Halloween fully coming back to him.

He no longer cared that he didn’t enjoy the candy or decorations or that it was almost purely a commercial holiday. The sheer joy that came with knowing that someone looked up to him had made him completely forget those things. 

Yes, that someone was a child. But it was still someone. And that was all that mattered to Edward.

He hoped those kids had recognized him.

Maybe next year he’d hand out candy. Maybe.


End file.
